


I Wish the Wind Would Carry a Change

by americanhoney913



Series: The Lion and the Dragon [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: END THE FEUD, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 20:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: I've had enoughI'm standing upI need, I need a changeI've had enoughOf chasing luckI need, I need a changeI'm setting fire to the life that I knowLet's start a fire everywhere that we goWe starting firesWe starting fires till our lives are burning gold'Til our lives are burning gold-- Burning Gold, Christina Perri***"We can’t keep doing this, Hunter,” Becky says as she leans her hands on her fists. She unfolds her hands and runs them through her hair. “I can’t keep doing this.” She rubs her palms against her temple. “It’s not fair.” Tears prick at the corner of her eyes.“Listen, Becky, ” the large man says as he steeples his hands together in front of him, “we can’t do this overnight. This is one of the longest standing feuds for the women. People are eating this shit up.”Becky groans and drops her head to the desk.





	I Wish the Wind Would Carry a Change

**Author's Note:**

> END THE FEUD! END THE FEUD! END THE FEUD!
> 
> Thank you, Queenie, with dialogue help.
> 
> Note: Bayley and Sasha won the Tag Team Championship at WrestleMania 35 and then were both moved to Smackdown Live while The Iiconics go to Raw.

_**Hunter's Office** _

"We can’t keep doing this, Hunter,” Becky says as she leans her hands on her fists. She unfolds her hands and runs them through her hair. “ _I_ can’t keep doing this.” She rubs her palms against her temple. “It’s not fair.” Tears prick at the corner of her eyes.

“Listen, Becky, ” the large man says as he steeples his hands together in front of him, “we can’t do this overnight. This is one of the longest standing, most volatile feuds for the women. People are eating this shit up.”

Becky groans and drops her head to the desk. She knows she’s going to win both belts and she’s ecstatic, but fighting with her girlfriend hurts. Sure, they can kick each other’s asses all the time, that’s not the problem. The problem is that they have to throw these horrible words at each other, throw shade at each other’s personal lives and families.

Hunter puts his hand on her head and she feels small, like a kid again. “I know it’s hard, but you girls are at the top of your game now.” She can hear the pride in his voice. “You’re going to win WrestleMania, hold two belts. That’s never happened before in the history of women’s wrestling.” He pats her head and pulls away to leans back in his chair.

Becky lifts her head and shakes it. “I know you won’t let me keep it for long. I don’t know how long, but, please, I’ll give up the belts if I can-”

“Becky, I didn’t say no.”

“I-”

“Just win the belts, okay?” He nods at her, a small smile on his face. “Then we’ll talk. We’ll have to figure out a different angle for your onscreen relationship.”

Becky swallows, gives him a watery smile, and heads out the door.

* * *

Charlotte’s first match after her WrestleMania loss is against Becky and she’s not sure she wants to do this. She and Becky have talked extensively about where they want their storyline feud to go.

And both of them want it to end.

She doesn’t know what’s to come from this match. She knows what Hunter told her which, unsurprisingly, is that Becky will win and keep her Smackdown belt. However, she doesn’t expect to walk out to her music stopping just 30 seconds in. It cuts to the sound of a scratching vinyl record and Charlotte spins, pause, and her eyes go wide as she sees Mandy and Sonya standing at the top of the ramp with arms crossed and blocking the exit back to gorilla.

She’s about to move toward them, but freezes when Sasha and Bayley, who have just moved to Smackdown Live after their win at WrestleMania, come to stand on either side of Mandy and Sonya. Their titles shine around their waists and a chill goes down the blonde’s spine. Bayley had given her the biggest hug before she’d gone out, but now the brunette’s looking at her like she wants her to die.

Charlotte moves down the ramp towards the ring. She startles when she sees Asuka, Carmella, and Ember Moon climbing over the wall from the crowd so they can roll into the ring.

She tries to make sense of what’s going on. This wasn’t scripted. She expected Becky to come out and trash talk her. She wonders if this is some sort of setup, if they’re planning for Becky to use these women to make their feud worse.

 _Fuck it_ , she thinks as she rolls into the ring. She moves to the middle and pops her hip out. She wants to make it look like she’s not intimidated, but it’s hard when she has no idea what’s going to happen. If they all attack her, she won’t know what’s coming and that’s where the injuries happen.

“You know you’re just here because of your dad,” Carmella says.

“Of course she’s here because of her dad,” Ember responds. “Do you think she could do this without his last name?”

“Flair only here on legacy. And being WWE favorite,” Asuka chimes in.

Each statement feels like a shot to the heart. She wants to attack them, to bulldoze them down before Becky has a chance to hurt her.

However, Becky’s music never plays.

Sonya and Mandy come running down the ramp and into the ring so they form an incomplete semicircle. She waits for Bayley and Sasha to join the other glaring Smackdown women, but they don’t. She watches with a furrowed brow as they split up and each takes a side of the ramp. Bayley tucks her thumbs into her belt and Sasha begins pacing in her little corner like a caged lion.

It doesn’t soothe her nerves at all.

Charlotte’s frazzled, and she’s so focused on the other Horsewomen in the room that she doesn’t see who launches the first attack. She realizes they’re letting her know, very subtly, with little indicators, all the moves they’re doing. She knows now to fight back: to knock Mandy over and fall into an attack by Sonya, to throw Carmella over her shoulder and let Asuka tackle her to the ground. Ember spears her right into the corner of the ring and, fuck, her back hurts like hell. It’s like a well-oiled machine, even if she was a gear shoved in at the last minute.

While they’re fighting, the other women are throwing insults at her left and right. About her dad, about her wins being given not earned, about how she’s used others as a leg up.

The tears come unbidden and she wants to run away, but she doesn’t know what Sasha and Bayley will do if she tries to pass them.

Mandy and Sonya double-team her and she’s taken down to the ground. The five women loom over her and she feels ring boots tap against her back. She curls up and makes it look like what they’re doing is really hurting her. She’s glad it’s not, but she’ll definitely have some bruises later. People are booing and cheering and she’s not sure what’s going on.

Suddenly, Becky’s music starts playing. It almost reminds her of when she ran out to protect Becky from Carmella. Which is what started them on the path to their feud. The announcers are screaming and something’s happening. Charlotte leans up on her elbows and watches as the other women fight against Becky to block the redhead from getting to her. She notices the two belts lying on the floor at the top of the ramp. Asuka puts her boot on Charlotte’s side and presses down just enough for Charlotte to collapse as if the other woman’s putting all her weight down on her.

She watches through her hair as Becky knocks Sonya and Mandy out of the ring. And, just like that, Bayley and Sasha come alive. As a team, they charge like raging bulls. But, instead of going for Becky, as the blonde suspected, they go straight for the other two Smackdown women.

Mandy and Sonya eventually retreat back up the ramp and the Boss ‘n’ Hugs Connection go back to their corners. It’s like they’ve rehearsed this a million times.

It goes the same way with Carmella and Ember. Becky throws them out of the ring and the Boss ‘n’ Hugs Connection sends them packing.

Charlotte stays down as Becky launches Asuka up and over the side of the ring and into the waiting fists of Bayley and Sasha. While she fights them, Becky skids to her knees and pulls Charlotte into her arms. It’s been so long since she’s held Becky in her arms- that three-second hug when Becky chose her was too short to really count- and she shuffles to her knees to bury her face into Becky’s shoulder. Her own shoulders shake as she presses into Becky, who falls back.

“Check in,” Becky whispers into her hair as she brushes some from Charlotte’s face. The blonde knows her face is red, her ‘lioness’ scowl set in place.

She doesn’t lean into Becky to whisper back, but she double taps Becky’s thigh to let her know she’s okay. A lot confused and bruised, but okay.

“Come on,” she says, loud enough so the crowd can hear. “Get up.” It sounds harsh and Charlotte pulls away as soon as she’s standing. She’s still confused, angry at being in the dark for this whole thing, and tired. Because the only reason this would be set up is for something bad to happen. It doesn’t feel like anything good can come from this moment.

The ref, who’s been missing this whole time, walks up and hands Becky a mic. He nods at Charlotte, but steps back and out of the ring.

“Becky, what’s-?”

“Will ya let me talk, woman?” Becky snaps. “Damn, yer so impatient.”

Charlotte takes a step back and crosses her arms, hunching her shoulders.

“You and me, Charlotte, we’ve been at each other’s throats for a while now,” Becky says. “Some people think for too long.” She waves at the crowd. “I’m gettin’ real tired of beatin’ yer ass all the time.” Charlotte scoffs and the crowd cheers. The blonde tries to take the mic away so she can say something, but Becky jumps back at the last minute. “But I have something I want to say.” The crowd goes quiet and Charlotte watches as Becky paces back and forth in front of the blonde. “And I think you should listen and listen good, Flair.”

Charlotte wants to walk away, wants to turn tail and run. But she can’t, because Becky grabs her wrist.

“Those belts.” She gestures to Championship belts thrown to the side at the top of the ramp, untouched by the fleeing women. “Those belts might have meant everything to me before.  I wasn't just your sidekick and it feels amazin'. Winning means I belong here. I proved it to myself, to you, to WWE, to the world..” She points at the stage, opens her arms and the crowd goes wild. “Unfortunately… unfortunately, as I’ve learned over this time, is that it’s hard being at the top. You lose people and you break ties and it’s lonely.”

“Becky…” Charlotte steps forward.

“I’m tired of fightin’ ya, Charlotte Flair. Yer my best friend.” Charlotte wants to reach out, but she’s scared that Becky’s going to attack her, take her out of competition with a good hard hit. She steps back and her eyes go wide as Becky follows her, matches her step for step, just like they’ve always done before. “Ever since we started this feud, those things we did before, they’re gone. I miss ‘em. I miss you, Flair.” She grabs Charlotte’s hand brings it to her lips, kisses the back with a smile.

The crowd goes nuts.

“I miss ridin’ together.” She shakes her head and a tear slips from her eyes. “I remember goin’ to different brands and you were there for me, pickin’ me up when I couldn’t stop cryin’.” She sniffles and wipes her eyes. “God, I thought bein’ separated from you was the worst thing. No more post-match sleepovers, no more movie nights, no more junk food runs for those weird little fishy crackers you like.”

“Goldfish, Becks,” Charlotte says with a watery chuckle. The nickname sounds right, settling back in her mouth. “They’re called goldfish.”

Becky nods. “Right, right. Goldie-fish.”

Charlotte can’t help but laugh and pinch her nose as Becky’s accent ruins the name of her favorite snack. “Are you going to keep talking, or are you going to keep insulting my favorite snack?”

"Remember when we first met?” Becky asks as she takes a step back and lets go of Charlotte. She begins to pace the ring as he talks. “Gosh, I couldn’t stand ya. I couldn’t stand yer beautiful hair and yer boulder shoulders and yer fangy smile.” Charlotte’s unique smile goes wide and she chokes on a sob as Becky continues. “I got back to my hotel room and all I could think was that you were gonna be my fiercest competition.” She nods her head and sniffs, wipes her nose with her thumb. “I was right, ya know. We’ve had some good fights, both with and against each other, yeah?” She stops pacing and walks back over to stand in front of Charlotte. She leans down and grabs the mic. “Those times we spent together were the best. I thought splitting up was the worst, but I was wrong. This, fighting with you like this,” she points her fingers down at the ring as if to say this moment, “is worse than that. You’re not a bitch, you’re not here because of your dad or a legacy. Yer here because you’ve earned it, same as the rest of us. And I’m here sayin’ no more fighting, no more trying to kill each other, no more being at each other’s throats unless it’s for fun. Because our matches were fun. We had fun. And we’re gonna have fun again. Kickin’ ass and takin’ names. Together.”

“What are you-?”

“I’m pulling the plug on this here feud,” Becky says as she raises her arm like she’s just won another belt. “I can’t fight against the woman I…” she swallows and bite her lip, “I can’t fight against the woman I love.”

The arena goes silent and Charlotte wonders if the world can hear her heartbeat. She was expecting Becky pour fuel the fire and light the gasoline under their feud. But now, with those words, Becky’s outed herself to the whole WWE universe, to the world. She's made herself vulnerable to her opponents and haters. But she doesn't look like she cares.

“Becky?” Charlotte whispers, but it’s picked up by the mic as Becky comes closer.

“I love you, Charlotte, and I’m not going to continue this feud. Sure,” Becky shrugs, “I won’t stop fighting you. We have so much fun in the ring when we fight each other, so that’s not gonna change.” Charlotte nods with a chuckle as she wipes her eyes. She breaks down into sobs as Becky drops the mic again and wraps her arms around the blonde. “Don’t cry, ya big blonde boulder.” She wipes some of the tears from Charlotte’s eyes and the blonde laughs.

“Sorry, I… I just don’t know what to say.”

“C’mere you.” Becky pulls Charlotte down and close and kisses her in front of thousands of people. While they’ve been quiet and murmuring before, the crowd explodes when their lips touch. Becky pulls back after a minute and Charlotte tries to follow, but stops herself at the last minute. Becky picks up the microphone for the third time and Charlotte knows she’s gonna make fun of her for it later.

“I’ve missed you, but there’re some others I’ve missed as well,” Becky says. “We’ve been apart for so long, but now we’re all back together. On the same brand again.” She kneels down and holds her hands out to where the Boss 'n' Hugs Connection are watching from the side of the ring. “This is exciting! Get up here, guys!”

The crowd continues to cheer. Sasha and Bayley jump into the ring and dance around for a minute until Bayley runs at Charlotte and gives her the biggest tackle-hug she's ever experienced. It knocks her to the ground, knocks the breath out of her, and she can’t help but laugh. It would have looked like an attack, but Sasha’s hauling her to her feet and shaking her hand.

“You guys are all crazy!” she says, but she allows Bayley to keep her in a hug.

“So now we’re together...” Sasha takes the mic from Becky and stands on her other side. Bayley keeps her arm around Charlotte so that she can stand next to Becky and grab her hand.    

“There’s nothing stopping us from taking over Smackdown Live,” Bayley finishes for her, “together.”

Becky wraps her arm around Charlotte’s waist and presses a kiss to her cheek. Sasha holds up four fingers and the other three follow.

The Four Horsewomen are back and better than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want The Four Horsewomen back together and kicking ass. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought! There may be another chapter coming after this.
> 
> Pic not mine!


End file.
